riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jason Grace
Jason Grace - półbóg, syn Jupitera i Beryl Grace oraz młodszy brat Thalii Grace. Dawniej pełnił funkcję pretora w Obozie Jupiter, jednak oddał ją Frankowi Zhang. Za życia jego dziewczyną była Piper McLean. Historia Jason urodził się 1 lipca 1993 roku, 7 lat po narodzinach swojej siostry Thalii. Ponieważ Junona (grecka bogini Hera) została zdradzona dwa razy z tą samą kobietą, Jupiter postanowił nazwać swojego syna po ulubionym herosie swojej żony, Jazonie, aby w ten sposób, choć trochę udobruchać ją i uśmierzyć jej gniew. Dwa lata później Junona kazała matce Jasona, Beryl zanieść go do Wilczego Domu. Gdy oddawała go Lupie, obiecała, że kiedyś wróci po niego. Nie dotrzymała, jednak obietnicy a Jason nigdy jej tego nie zapomniał. Dlatego od tamtej pory dotrzymywanie obietnic było dla niego niezwykle ważne. To właśnie tam zostali rozdzieleni z Thalią. Wilczyca Lupa zabrała Jasona, aby wyszkolić go i zaprowadzić do Obozu Jupiter, gdzie heros dołączył do Rzymskiego Legionu. Syn Jupitera został przydzielony do Piątej kohorty. Z początku nie akceptował rzymskiej dyscypliny, jednak z biegiem czasu udało mu się osiągnąć szczyt obozowej kariery i został pretorem - jednym z dowódców całego legionu. Zaproponował wtedy przemianowanie Legionu 12 na Legion 1, jednak jego pomysł nieomal wywołał bunt w całym obozie. Jasona poznajemy w "Zagubionym herosie", gdy budzi się w autobusie pełnym dzieciaków i nie pamięta nic, poza własnym imieniem. Wtedy to poznaje Piper i Leona, którzy uważają się za jego przyjaciół (w rzeczywistości wcześniej się nie znali, a wydawało im się, że było inaczej z powodu Mgły). Jak się później okazuje, to Junona pozbawiła pamięci Jasona i Percy'ego, aby dokonać wymiany między dwoma obozami herosów- rzymskich i greckich. Został zamordowany przez Kaligulę podczas wyprawy na jacht cesarza w Labiryncie Ognia. Charakter Jason był poważnym chłopakiem. Bardzo liczyły się dla niego honor i sprawiedliwość. Dbał również o swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Gotów był wskoczyć w ogień, by ich chronić. Był raczej spokojny, trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Przestrzegał zasad, był dla niego bardzo ważne. Mimo, że był urodzonym przywódcą, Jasona często nękały wątpliwości i krytykował się za każdym razem kiedy popełni błąd. Był lojalny wobec przyjaciół. Mimo, iż zwykle był tym złotym, doskonałym synem Jupitera to czasem zdarzały mu się chwile, w którym nie obchodziły go zasady. Wygląd Jason był opisany jako przystojny chłopak o posturze przypominającej rzymski posąg. Ma niebieskie oczy, przycięte na rzymską modłę blond włosy i małą bliznę na wardze (w wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz). Od Krwi Olimpu nosił okulary w złotych oprawkach. Mówił, że w niczym nie przypomina swojego ojca. Uważał, że jest bardziej podobny do matki. Był wysoki, miał atletyczną postawę i muskularne ramiona. Miał wypalony tatuaż z orłem i napisem SPQR oraz 12 liniami, co wskazuje, że do obozu trafił w wieku dwóch lub trzech lat. Ponadto, gdy Afrodyta zmieniała wygląd jego przyjaciół, jego samego zmieniła najmniej, co znaczy że akceptuje aparycję Jasona. Według Annabeth, syn Jupitera wyglądał i zachowywał się zbyt idealnie. Umiejętności |-|Ogólne umiejętności= * ADHD: podobnie jak większość półbogów, Jason posiadał wrodzone nadprzyrodzone odruchy i zmysły bojowe, których używał do analizowania stylu walki swojego przeciwnika. * Dysleksja: potrafił mówić po łacinie, ale angielski mógł sprawiać mu problem. * Waleczność: syn Jupitera był szkolony w rzymskim legionie, więc potrafił bardzo sprawnie walczyć. * Umiejętności walki: był wyjątkowo dobry w posługiwaniu się włóvznią i mieczem. Umiejętności bojowe Jasona były zdumiewające, ponieważ pokonał on brata Kronosa, Kriosa w walce wręcz, co osiągnął tylko Herakles/Herkules, który jest technicznie rzecz biorąc starszym bratem Jasona. Zabił także trojańskiego potwora morskiego, z łatwością pokonał wykwalifikowanego szermierza Lityersesa i zniszczył górę Othrys, przedzierając się przez hordy drakain scytyjskich i obalając czarny tron Kronosa. W ''Zagubionym Herosie'' z łatwością zabił i trzymał się jednego ze złotych smoków Medei. Udowodnił również, że jest w stanie przeciwstawić się większym, bardziej doświadczonym i potężniejszym przeciwnikom, takim jak gigant Enkelados, walczył z Polybotosem nawet pod wodą, chociaż został uratowany przez Dylana, a nawet pokonał Tytanów, takich jak Krios. Kiedy Jason został opętany przez ejdolona w ''Znaku Ateny'', walczył na równym poziomie z Percym Jacksonem (Piper nie mogła uwierzyć w szybkość jego walki) i został znokautowany, ponieważ był rozproszony przez czaromowę Piper. Jason mógł nawet użyć improwizowanej broni do walki, gdy użył drewnianej deski w Wilczym Domu w ''Zaginionym Herosie'', aby odeprzeć licznych przeciwników. W ''Krwi Olimpu'' Jason z pomocą Annabeth i Piper był w stanie walczyć z dwustoma ghulami i ostatecznie pokonał króla gigantów, Porfyriona z pomocą Zeusa. Jason okazał się nawet równy Percy'emu, jeśli chodzi o walkę, chociaż Percy stwierdził później w Synu Sobka, że niewielu ludzi może dobrze z nim walczyć, co wskazuje, że Jason był lepszym wojownikiem niż większość herosów. Ponieważ Jason został wyszkolony w legionie, jego styl walki obejmował analizę ruchów przeciwników i poznanie ich stylu, co okazało się skuteczne przeciwko Lityersesowi, który był również zaskoczony jego niekonwencjonalnym stylem. * Nadludzka siła: będąc półboskim synem Jupitera, Jason był znacznie silniejszy niż przeciętny śmiertelnik, a także większość półbogów. Pokazano, że jednym ciosem mógł znokautować półboga, atakować dorosłe wilki tylko drewnianą deską, obalić czarny tron Kronosa, odrzucić uderzenia olbrzymów i jednym strzałem rozbić na kawałki metalową zbroję Klytiosa i mimo, że pancerz został osłabiony przez Hazel, był to imponujący wyczyn. Rzucił maczugą trenera Hedge'a w Dylana, nawet gdy było bardzo wietrznie. Co najbardziej imponujące, stwierdził, że własnymi rękami zabił Kriosa, choć najprawdopodobniej odnosi się do zabicia Kriosa samemu, nie zabijając go gołymi rękami. * Nadludzka zwinność: będąc półbogiem, Jason był o wiele bardziej zwinny niż zwykły śmiertelnik. Gdy pokazywano mu, że z łatwością przechyla się nad wysokimi przedmiotami, wspiął się aż do ogromnej głowy Porfyriona, zanim olbrzym nawet zareagował (choć mógł użyć wiatru, by mu pomóc), i niezliczonych innych wyczynów. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: będąc półbogiem, Jason był bardziej wytrzymały niż śmiertelnik, ponieważ był w stanie strząsnąć Gigantem kopnięciem, otrząsnął się z uderzenia rydwanu w powietrzu i poradził sobie tylko z drobnymi obrażeniami, gdy został trafiony eksplozją spowodowaną złamaniem jego włóczni. Jason spadł z nieba do domu cyklopów w ''Zagubionym Herosie'', ale nie okazał żadnych oznak dyskomfortu. Udało mu się nawet drasnąć boga Erosa. * Nadludzki refleks: będąc półbogiem, Jason był szybszy niż zwykły człowiek. Udało mu się uniknąć ataków Enkeladosa, nawet gdy wciągała go ziemia. Łatwo uniknął włóczni rzuconej przez giganta Otisa i uniknął ataków Lityersesa, mimo że ten ostatni był szybkim wojownikiem. Odbija strzałę od Erosa, nawet gdy jej nie widział. * Zastraszanie: jak każdy rzymski półbóg wyszkolony w Wilczym Domu, syn Jupitera opanował wilcze spojrzenie, umiejętność, która zastrasza ich wrogów. * Umiejętności medyczne: Jason pokazał, że miał pewne doświadczenie medyczne, ponieważ był w stanie naprawić zranioną stopę Piper tylko za pomocą kawałka drewna, gazy i taśmy klejącej. |-|Umiejętności półboga= Będąc synem Jupitera, Jason był niezwykle potężnym półbogiem, który nie tylko miał władzę nad stworzeniami na niebie, ale mógł również wpływać na siły pogody i kontrolować otaczające go powietrze. Podczas pobytu w Obozie Jupiter Jason był uważany za najpotężniejszego półboga w legionie. Hazel uważa, że Jason był najpotężniejszym półbogiem, jakiego zna, jednak zdolności Nico i Percy'ego sprawiły, że zakwestionowała swój osąd, ponieważ wierzy, że moc Nico i Percy'ego dorównywała (a może nawet przewyższała) moc Jasona. Jednak w Krwi Olimpu Dylan stwierdził, że Jason stał się znacznie silniejszy niż podczas ich pierwszego spotkania w Zagubionym Herosie. * Aerokineza: jako syn Jupitera mógł kontrolować i manipulować powietrzem. ** Podmuchy powietrza: potrafił kontrolować i generować bardzo silne podmuchy wiatru i prądy powietrza, wystarczające, by natychmiast powalić giganta Otisa w ''Znaku Ateny'' i porwać w powietrze Porfyriona w ''Krwi Olimpu''. ** Latanie: Jason potrafił jeździć prądami powietrznymi, dzięki czemu mógł latać. Potrafił robić to i się nie męczyć. ** Zestalanie powietrza: Jason wykazał zdolność kształtowania powietrza w różnych formach i kształtach, od lin do pojemników. Siła tych pojemników z powietrzem została pokazana, gdy trzymał pierwotną boginię, Gaję poza ziemią. ** Widzenie prądów powietrznych: widział ścieżkę w powietrzu, prowadząc go do pałacu Boreasza. ** Kontrolowanie venti: potrafił zdominować wolę najbardziej chaotycznego ventusa. ** Liny wiatru: potrafił generować liny wiatru, „ściślej zranione niż jakiekolwiek tornado”, które używał, by związać ventusy Notusa w ''Domu Hadesa''. * Atmokineza: jako syn Jupitera, Jason mógł kontrolować pogodę. ** Tworzenie burzy: mógł generować gwałtowne burze, co widać w Znaku Ateny. Jego zdolność do posługiwania się tą mocą rośnie do tego stopnia, że w Krwi Olimpu zdołał on przywołać burzę dostatecznie silną, by zranić Gaję bezlitosnym bombardowaniem piorunem (aczkolwiek w tym czasie Gaja została oddzielona od swojej domeny). ** Kontrolowanie burzy venti: jak pokazano w Krwi Olimpu, Jason mógł wezwać burzę ventu do różnych celów. Łatwo zdominował Dylana i wykorzystał go jako tornado. Później wezwał „legion” venti, aby wzmocnić burzę, którą używał do bombardowania Gai. * Elektrokineza: jako syn Jupitera mógł kontrolować błyskawice i elektryczność. ** Odporność elektryczna: był całkowicie odporny na elektryczność, w Zagubionym Herosie przetrwał uderzenie piorunem elektrycznym wystarczająco silnym, by zabić dwudziestu ludzi. ** Elektryczność statyczna: podobnie jak jego siostra, mógł generować ogromne śruby i łuki elektryczności statycznej. ** Wstrząsy statyczne: potrafił wysłać silne wstrząsy elektryczne przez inne osoby w kontakcie. Jeden z jego wstrząsów statycznych był wystarczająco silny, by porazić Chione. ** Błyskawice: mógł przywołać z nieba niezwykle potężne błyskawice, które Piper porównałq do pocisku artyleryjskiego. Jego błyskawica była wystarczająco silna, by zniszczyć dwór króla Midasa, który został wykonany ze złota. Przywołać błyskawicę na tyle potężną, by zatoczyć gigantycznego króla Porfyriona i zaczernić jego twarz. W miarę postępu serii jego błyskawice stały się potężniejsze. I choć wspomina się o wysiłku, jaki przyniósł mu przywołanie, aby sprawić, że poczuje się słabo w Zagubionym Herosie, wymagany wysiłek dramatycznie zmniejsza się w Krwi Olimpu. Raz jego błyskawica strąciła Percy'ego z konia. Jason przywołał wystarczającą ilość błyskawic, by niemal natychmiast stopić żelazo w Domu Hadesa. W Krwi Olimpu udało mu się przywołać błyskawicę o mocy wystarczającej do zniszczenia bazyliszków, mimo że był pod wodą (chociaż piorun działa lepiej pod wodą). W ostatecznej bitwie z gigantami użył błyskawicy, by się wzmocnić, gdy skoczył na Porfyriona, przewracając króla gigantów na kolana. ** Ograniczanie przewodności elektrycznej: w Krwi Olimpu Jason był w stanie usmażyć bazyliszki Polybotesa za pomocą elektrycznych wąsów pod wodą, bez porażania prądem Percy'ego. Ciekawostki * Jako, że urodził się 1 lipca jego zodiakiem był Rak. * W ''Zagubionym Herosie'' powiedział, że jest pretorem Pierwszego Legionu. Być może miało to związek z pomysłem chłopaka (przemianowania Legionu 12 na 1). * Jason i Thalia to jedyne znane rodzone rodzeństwo, które posiada wspólną matkę, jednak pochodzi od tego samego boga, jednak w dwóch obliczach. Thalia jest greckim półbogiem (córką Zeusa), a Jason rzymskim (synem Jupitera). * W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci Zeusa/Jupitera, Hera/Junona lubiła go i nie chciała zabić. * Zarówno jak jego siostra Thalia, Jason lubił cheeseburgery. * Tak jak Percy miał magicznego konia - ducha burzy, imieniem Grom. * Chociaż większość półbogów ma dysleksję, Jason nie miał trudności z przeczytaniem broszury Midasa. Możliwe, że tak samo jak Frank Zhang nie miał dysleksji, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. * Piper od czasu do czasu przezywała go "Iskrą" albo "Błyskawicą", czasem z niewiadomych przyczyn nawet "Beethoven". * W wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz. Przez to miał bliznę na wardze. * Prawie wcale nie jest podobny do swojej siostry. * Występuje na trzech okładkach z serii ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' - ''Zagubiony Heros'', ''Znak Ateny'' i ''Krew Olimpu''. * W "Krwi Olimpu" Hazel dzięki mgle zmieniła jego wygląda na wizerunek staruszka podobnego do Irosa. * On i Percy dobrze ze sobą współpracowali, zaimponowali nawet Bachusowi walcząc razem z gigantami, dzięki czemu bóg postanowił im pomóc. * Miał kiedyś monetę, która zmieniała się w broń z cesarskiego złota: raz w miecz, innym razem we włócznię. Niestety w czasie walki z jednym z gigantów została ona zniszczona. * Istnieje kilka podobieństw między Percym a Jasonem - obaj są bardzo wierni wobec przyjaciół, liczą się dla nich honor i sprawiedliwość, są urodzonymi przywódcami, a także obaj pełnili stanowiska pretorów. * Bachus/Dionizos nazwał go "John Green", możliwe, że to nawiązanie do amerykańskiego pisarza - Johna Greena. * Jest krótkowzroczny, więc od "Krwi Olimpu" nosił okulary. * Miał pieprzyk na lewej stopie. * On i Meg są jedynymi znanymi nam herosami, którzy noszą okulary. * Urodził się w kalendy lipcowe - rzymskie święto, co może tłumaczyć, dlaczego jego ojcem jest Jupiter. * Zdarzało mu się cały ranek szukać okularów a pod koniec dnia okazywać się, że cały czas miał je na nosie. * Na uczniów szkoły dziczy spadła mgła, która sprawiła, że myśleli, że znali Jasona. Piper wydawało się wtedy, że Jason ją pocałował. Możliwe, że dzięki temu szybciej rozpoczął się ich związek i jednocześnie szybko się skończył. * W tytule 48. rozdziału książki ''Miecz Lata'', pierwszego tomu trylogii ''Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu'', pojawiła się wzmianka o Jasonie: en:Jason Grace es:Jason Grace de:Jason Grace ru:Джейсон Грейс fr:Jason Grace Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Dzieci Jupitera Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Elizjum